


Maybe, with my magic, I can take all of this pain away.

by Pearlmethyst



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Disassociation, F/F, Grief, Himiko is highkey the only character, Platonic Relationships, Post-Chapter 3, Unhealthy Coping, but all mentions and cameos are tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlmethyst/pseuds/Pearlmethyst
Summary: The road towards healing is gradual. Nobody just wakes up as a 'new person.'--alternative title: himiko is sad and she wants to make it rain, but it takes too much mana to make that happen.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Maybe, with my magic, I can take all of this pain away.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Good morning, Yumeno-san.”

“Nyeeeh, good morning. . .”

“Hm? Tired?”

“Nyeh? It’s because I ran here from my room.”

“Ah. Why did you run? Are you in a hurry?”

“I decided to live life facing forward. That’s why I can’t stop.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The Magician walked along the quiet, empty corridor of the school's third floor. Her surroundings materialized as black and white in her eyes - resembling the visuals of an old fashioned magic trick she recalled seeing from decade-old films. Her perception matched the dullness in her eyes, grogginess coating the usual bright amber-brown that shone in the small girl's gaze.

Everything felt slower after the back-to-back deaths of her two closest friends. It felt slow, it felt cold, it felt pointless.

Nothing felt real.

Everything was moving so fast, yet so slow at the same time.

Himiko couldn't recall a moment in which she felt this intense about anything in her life. She grew up as one of those children whose emotions didn't come as naturally as it did to others around her. In situations where others would typically be sad, she would deadpan and wouldn't quite understand why they were sad. She has a basic perception of why she was different from other kids, but she didn't mind too much.

Maybe she should stop thinking about it so much. . . Letting herself feel this bad was such a pain.

Her jumbled and somber thought process came to a halt, nothing but static white noise buzzing in her ears as she faced the front entrance of the Ultimate Artist's Lab.

This entire floor carried a startlingly unsettling ambiance to it; however, standing in front of the room that once belonged to her just topped any other atmospheric feeling that could possibly hit her.

What was it again. .? Oh, right. Atua. Maybe a part of Angie’s spirit lingers here. Maybe the presence of that God Angie would always preach about haunted the very place she died in.

Was that how those things worked? Angie never went too in-depth about the afterlife. Himiko never had the chance to ask.

Himiko stepped forward, staring for what felt like mere seconds that, in reality, stretched out into nearly ten minutes. There wasn't anything in specific that finally pushed her to grip onto the doorknob, but gradually, she started to turn it.

"Nyeh. ." She whimpered out lightly, finding that the knob was stuck in place.

What a bother. Of course, it would be locked. .

Under normal circumstances, she would cast a spell to lockpick the door. Too bad she couldn't recall the exact spell at that moment. She could ask Ouma to do it for her, but she didn’t want to talk to Ouma right now.

Maybe the side-entrance is unlocked. . With that thought, she started to feel angry.

Suddenly, anywhere but here felt much more appealing to the girl. The abandoned ambiance of the hallway just over her shoulder beckoned her towards it. She took a step back, adjusting her hat and eyeing the outer structure of the room. 

A couple of shallow heartbeats pass by before Himiko muttered a gentle "Bye, Angie."

Backtracking through the dull hallway, she made her way down the stairs. There was quite a bit of haziness on her way down the halls and flights of stairs. She felt herself phasing in and out of consciousness.

This was normal for her.

However, this time around, she didn't feel tired. She just felt herself drifting, _drifting_. .

Along the way, she bumped into Iruma and Kiibo, gazing absent-mindedly up at the two before their encounter somehow blew up into a full-on scuffle between the two.

Himiko wasn't paying much attention as she slipped by them, hearing the indistinguishable hollers from the Inventor fading out behind her as she continued towards her auto-routed destination.

The blinding radiation of the courtyard's sun rays nearly blinded the narrow-eyed girl, lowering her hat so that it blocked most of intense light.

Her eyelids screwed shut, allowing the fuzziness to pass before she slowly reopened them, blinking rapidly to adjust to the environment.

Why did the weather have to feel so nice today? It should be dark and gloomy. That would be much less annoying. It would fit into her ideal of how things should be right now. It shouldn’t be bright and happy when _they don’t get to enjoy it_.

Fleetingly, she considered using her magic to make it rain.

Nyeeh, that would take up too much MP. . .

She walked slowly and only got slower the longer she did. Everything felt like a chore to her, more so than before.

Finally, she found herself in front of the towering dojo-like building. As always, it was brightly lit with cyan-blue lights, though it didn't stand out very much in the bright sunlight.

Its shadow fell over her as she started to approach the entrance, gazing at the sliding doors.

The last time she was here, Tenko was still. . .

As to push away the thought, she leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could to slide the doors open. Much to her surprise, they rolled right open, continuing until both doors hit the brinks.

In her head, she expected the headstrong and tenacious girl to be there, practicing her Neo-Aikido and ready to greet her in her own raucous and over-excited way.

And when she didn't, Himiko felt an indescribable emptiness.

It resembled what one would feel if they spent half their lives looking for something that never existed in the first place. There wasn’t anything she was looking for. There was nothing.

She felt her lips tremble, the overwhelming buildup in her chest becoming too much as she finally broke and fell to her knees.

In that large, empty dojo, the only thing she felt capable of doing was crying.

One sob after another, tears welled up in her eyes as she drowned completely in the fear and loneliness she had been bottling up.

What was the point of all of this? Why was she still here while it could’ve been Tenko or Angie instead?

"Why? _Why?!_ " She choked out, almost as if she demanded an answer to a question that would forever go unanswered.

Time kept going as she sat there and let out her anguish, unforgiving to the unfamiliar thoughts and feelings that had been tearing her up from the inside.

Her throat began to feel horse as she cried, rubbing her damp eyes with her fists. Taking in a sharp breath, she felt something that was off. Freezing in her place, she held her head up.

It was hard to make out the figure, her line of sight too misty for her to scan properly. Closing her eyes and quickly rubbing her small fingers against them, she tried again and looked up. 

Even though her eyes were mostly dry now, the image was still blurry. In a way, it kind of looked like someone she knew who was shouting something at her. It didn't seem like it was in a malicious or even a mean way.

It felt reassuring.

It felt warm.

It felt. . . Hopeful.

Despite how desperately she tried, she couldn't make out what it was saying.

However, with the way it beamed brightly at her, she could almost make out every single word. 

In a way, it helped her to smile too.

Himiko pushed herself up to her feet, the soft smile still spread across her face as she wiped her eyes one last time.

And with that, just like magic, the vision vanished.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Hey, Chabashira. . .

Can you see Yumeno-san from wherever you are?

You’ve reached her, Chabashira-san.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of decided to write this on a whim. I wasn't crazy about her at first but, over time, Himiko just kind of progressively became one of my favorite characters and I love her so much. She took her friends dropping like a real champ, you go girl.
> 
> If this helps anyone - even if it's just a single person - like Himiko a bit more, then my mission was accomplished.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
